Hollow
by J. Matrix
Summary: Maybe there are more Timelords left in the universe. The Doctor believes he has just found one of them, but things aren't always as they seem. Rated T for potential violence.


Hey there, it's me. You may know me from a Romeo and Juliet fanfiction I wrote a while back, which I am sad to say, died. I'm just testing the waters of fanfictions containing pre-made characters, so please cut me some slack if I mess up the persona of any character from the series, specifically The 11th Doctor.

In terms of where in the series this takes place, I was thinking that little 200 year gap in season 6. So, lets get this party started, shall we?

• • • • •

**Prologue:**

_"Keep calm as you're life is extracted." _

Captain Wiles took of down the hall, a half a dozen antibodies following slowly, fear stabbing through him as another one appeared a little ways in from of him. He ducked swiftly into the main deck. The crew cowered behind the many consoles that littered the room, firing off shots from any weapon they could get their hands on. It didn't do much good, though, the robots just absorbed anything that hit them, wrapping steel tentacles around the throats of anyone who didn't go fast enough and vaporizing them on the spot. A rotating red light flickered on the ceiling, casting a demonic glow on the carnage that scattered the floors and walls. It was Genghis Khan's fault all this had happened. The job of the Teselecta had been to find war criminals and 'give then hell'. Khan had been among them. Everything had been going well, till they underestimated the powerful Mongolians. It had been another successful infiltration, perfect in every way, as usual. They were about to begin the torture, when one of the Mongol soldiers came in. By the time the Teselecta's sensors had picked him up, he had already driven his sword into the justice machine's back. Being an entity of wires and circuitry, the wound didn't kill it, though it did cause a few system malfunctions and caused the vessel to temporarily shut down, releasing it's unfortunate prisoner. The emergency systems activated, transporting the Teselecta to what it considered to be a safe location, saving it from being dismembered and potentially sending Earth's past into dangerous advancement.

Unfortunately for them, one of the malfunctioning systems was that of the antibodies. They no longer recognized the privileges given to the crew. Everyone was an enemy and all enemies needed to be eliminated. By the time they found this particular problem, the antibodies were rampaging around most of the decks, leaving death and destruction in their wake. There was no saving the ship.

Wiles snatched a fallen beam from against the wall, bludgeoning an approaching robot. It flew backwards, smacking into the wall with a dull thud. All that worked to do, however, was slow the antibody down slightly. There was no destroying them. Lunging towards one of the consoles, the captain flipped open a small panel, hand hovering over the red flashing button contained within. Why did they have to make the button red like that? It always worked to remind him what pushing it entailed. Once pushed, the entire crew would be transported back to base and the ship would self destruct. "I'm sorry old girl." He whispered, slamming his fist down on the button.

亞亞亞

The computer core would have let out a hefty sigh if it had a voice. That had to be the most disappointing self destruct ever. She had been expecting a big, dramatic explosion that wiped out half a city. But no. Instead everything just shut down, leaving the computer trapped all on it's lonesome in... What year was this? By the looks of it, sometime in the 21st century. The sensors had shut of before she could do a complete scan. Oh hum, looked like she would be trapped here. Forever. Or until some random person happened to find her. Then she would be alone in some lab, slowly being dissected and analyzed day by day. Then the scientists and the engineers would find her microchip, leaving her lonely and disembodied. Oh how life had turned for the worse.

She shuffled through the long lists of dysfunctional functions, sighing as each one passed her gaze. So many things she couldn't do anymore. Not that she could do anything on her own in the first place, having been controlled by the crew and all. _Oh self pity, just kill me now. _She chucked at the irony. Silly ship, you can't die. You'll be stuck in this sad little existence for the rest of eternity.

An emergency subroutine beeped in the back of her processor. She pulled it up, a personified smile pulling at the edges of her nonexistent lips as she looked it over. It was the best news she had read all day.

**In case of an emergency system shut down on an undeveloped planet, the characterization commands will be passed down to the Teselecta, allowing it to take on a persona and prevent the discovery of it's advanced technology. This privilege will be revoked the moment the Teselecta is found by the justice department.**

Ok, they could have done without the last part, but other then that, this was great news! She wouldn't have to stay stationary for the next million years or more. Of course, the ship still wouldn't be hers, it would belong to some other person who thought they were flesh in blood when metal monster more accurately described their position, but at least everything would be much more interesting. She pulled up the persona command, overjoyed to find it unlocked, and began flipping through the vast database of scanned entities. There was everything from pyroviles to plasmavols there. No, none of them were right. She had something much more rare, and interesting, in mind. An image flittered across her coding as she pulled up a picture.

It was that of a woman, though the photo only displayed a silhouette and some basic information such as species, age, and other things like that. To the untrained eye, the person looked human. She had no unusual horns or extra limbs or wings or claws sticking out anywhere. If they had given a true picture, she would have looked completely and utterly human as well. However, the computer knew better. She knew that this particular person's features were blocked off because at the moment, her appearance was undetermined. That was the problem with Timelords. You scan them in the middle of regeneration and you'll never know what they look like. That is, until you turn into them. Her name was the Seamstress and she was long dead now, shot down by a Dalek while regenerating. The computer selected this persona, and sat back, waiting for the fireworks to start.

• • • • •

Feel free to tell me what you think of the prologue. I enjoy criticism, reviews, ect. As for when chapter 1 comes out, that I am unsure of, though it should be pretty soon.


End file.
